The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having through via electrodes and methods of forming the same.
In the electronics industry, low cost electronic devices are increasingly in demand with the development of lighter, smaller, faster, multi-functional, and higher performance electronic systems. In response to such a demand, multi-chip stacked package techniques or system in package techniques may be used. The multi-chip stacked package techniques or the system in package techniques may be realized using through silicon via electrodes.
In a multi-chip stacked package or a system-in-package, one or more functions of a plurality of semiconductor devices may be performed in a single semiconductor package. The multi-chip stacked package or the system-in-package may be thicker or taller than a single chip package. However, the multi-chip stacked package or the system in package may have a size similar to a single chip package in terms of a planar area, also referred to as having a similar “footprint.” Thus, the multi-chip stacked package or the system-in-package may be used in small and/or mobile devices with high performance requirements, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, memory cards and/or portable camcorders.